


Less Than

by jouyato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, cat content!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouyato/pseuds/jouyato
Summary: i was reading an anthology of cat poems so i decided to write my own (it is awfully short)





	Less Than

I give chase, frivolous and mercurial  
quick to change  
a hot and sunny morning shifting to  
tumultous rains

Laid on your back, boundaries unwritten  
tread carefully  
one moment fond and receptive  
another vicious

Unbared fangs, quickly lashing out to nip  
from the blue  
a bud cut before bloom, unknowing of  
its offence

How am I to know if I am within your  
graces ever-changing  
whether the flick of your tail indicates love  
or distaste

I am no one to you, who continues to  
sleep soundly  
even when the dip smooths out as I  
make to leave

**Author's Note:**

> recommended cat poem readings:
> 
> -To Mrs. Professor in Defense of My Cat's Honor and Not Only (Czelaw Milosz)  
> -Cat's Dream (Pablo Neruda)  
> -The Death of a Cat (Louis MacNeice)


End file.
